


The Start Of Something Better

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: AU Gallavich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunk Ian, Drunk Mickey, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slightly Smutty, fist fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an au where Ian and Mickey have been friends for awhile and neither knows the others gay and Mickey's had a crush on Ian forever, but he's dating Mandy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of Something Better

Mickey didn't want to complicate things. Ian and his sister Mandy seemed happy, who was he to fuck a good thing up? He told himself that sentence over and over again over the years, but lately it was getting increasingly hard to hide the boner Mickey had for the redhead. In an attempt to keep himself from saying or doing something to completely fuck things over, he decided to just spend less time with Ian.

Mickey began hiding out in his room when Ian came over to hang with him and Mandy, complaining of headaches or some shit, or go on runs with his brothers when he heard Ian was coming. However one Friday night he wasn't so lucky.

*

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm the fuck down," Mickey grumbled to the persistent knocking on the front door. He whipped the door open with more force then he needed to, but he was pissed his movie had been interrupted.

Ian Gallagher stood in the door frame with a blinding white smile and a six pack in his hands. "Gonna let me in, Mick?" he asked, stepping in anyways.

This was the last person Mickey needed in the house this Friday. This week in particularly had been extremely difficult to wipe Ian's dopey grin, pale skin, and splattering freckles out of his head. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked, a bit harsher then he'd intended.

Seemingly unaffected by the harsh sounding words, Ian gave another blinding smile while he answered, "I've barely seen you at all in the past month. You're either not feeling well or out on fucking runs with your brothers so I figured I'd bring some beer and we could hang out tonight. Not that I really need an excuse to see my best friend."

Mickey inwardly groaned at the status he was set at and flopped into the couch. Ian sat next to him and asked what he was watching. "Double Impact," he grumbled out, reaching for the beer Ian was handing him. Ian flipped the movie so it was playing once again, but with all that pale skin sitting next to him Mickey was having a hard time fixing his attention to the movie now.

He loved that Ian had no problem barging into his house and taking control of the tv or how he- Fuck. This was exactly why he hadn't been spending time around him lately. And the fact that if he was around Ian for too long, listening to him talk or laugh he was pitching a fuckin' tent in his pants. This was going to be one long Friday night.

*

The end credits were rolling on the screen while all the alcohol Mickey'd downed during the moving rolled in his stomach. He was shitfaced and that wasn't a fuckin' joke. Ian sat beside him with that stupid grin he got on his face when he was drunk like this and Mickey couldn't help as he started to harden in his sweatpants.

"That movie never gets old," the redhead said with that stupid smile still plastered on his face.

"You're shitfaced, Gallagher," Mickey said lighting a cigarette as he spoke. After taking a few lung fulls Ian grabbed it out of his mouth and put it out in the ashtray on the coffee table. "The fuck Ian? Why the fuck did you do that?" Mickey shouted louder then he needed to.

"Bad for you." Ian leaned back in the couch and continued, "S'why I quit, s'why you should quit."

Mickey looked over at Ian who was leaning back on the couch nursing another beer and couldn't help the feeling to slap that dopey smile off his face. Or maybe kiss it off. Something snapped in Mickey's drunken mind and he pulled the beer out of Ian's hands and placed it on the coffee table beside the ashtray with a still smoking cigarette.

He got on his knees then straddled Ian's lap. Before he lost the nerve he crashed his and Ian's lips together in a kiss made sloppy be the excessive alcohol. He ran his tongue over Ian's bottom lip in an attempt to get the younger boys lips to part, to let him delve deeper into that mouth he's been craving to taste for years.

Instead he gets Ian gripping him by the waist and pushing him off his lap, eyes wide and a confused look knitting his eyebrows together. Suddenly neither of them seem so drunk.

*

Ian didn't know what to think. It's not that he didn't want, God did he want this, but he knew Mickey was drunk and not thinking straight. Literally or figuratively.

He'd wanted this to happen since he first laid eyes on Mickey, with his black hair and piercing blue eyes. He watched as Mickey say straighter, the alcohol no longer seeing to affect him. He stood straighter and started to stammer. "Fuck! This wasn't....I mean I'm...." Mickey ran his hands through dark hair and started backing away , shaking his head.

Ian was even more confused because Mickey didn't even seem like it had been an accident. He watched as the older boy started grabbing the empty beer cans and walk towards the kitchen. Something was definitely up, Mickey never cleaned anything. Ian was curious what would happen if he returned the kiss what would of happened, and if it was now too late to find out. Still, he followed Mickey to the kitchen.

Mickey was standing in front of the sink with his head dropped down and eyes closed. He clearly hadn't heard Ian approach from behind him. Not really thinking, Ian moved to do something he'd wanted to do for years every time he saw Mickey in front of the sink, or in front of him in general really. He slowly wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist and pulled the smaller boy towards him. Mickey tries fighting it at first, but Ian knew Mickey was losing the battle by the way he seemed to relax against Ian's chest.

Mickey let out a quite surprised gasp as Ian's fingertips touched the skin of his waist, pushing his tank top up. Ian smiled against his neck and asked, "You like that, Mick?" Instead of an answer he felt Mickey's hand creeping around the back of his neck and latching onto Ian's hair at the nape of his neck.

*

Mickey could feel the rumble in Ian's chest as he said, "Shouldn't have pushed you off, Mick. I was just confused." Digging his fingers in further through his hair, Mickey relished the feeling of Ian's hot breath against his neck. And fuck if he couldn't help the shivers going up his spine at the feeling. Without warning Ian grabbed Mickey's hips and whipped him around so they were face to face. Mickey swallowed hard and looked down at his feet. Ian pressed up against him with his arm in either side of Mickey.

Lifting one, he ran a finger along Mickey's jaw. Looking up into those green eyes are what did it for him. He grabbed Ian's face and smashed their lips together again. This time Ian's mouth opened immediately allowing Mickey's tongue to graze his. Ian groaned at the contact and the sound went straight to Mickey's cock. He felt Ian's hands from where they were on the sink move to his ass and he pressed even further into the kiss.

Mickey began pushing him back, moving towards the bedroom and pushing Ian's shirt up as he did. Feeling the lines of his defined torso just made him groan against Ian's lips. Laughing, Ian said, "Ah, you like the way that feels?" Mickey laughed along with him and nodded. "Mmm," Ian murmured as he hoisted Mickey up.

He wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and the younger boy carried to his waiting bed.

*

Kicking the door closed as he walked past, Ian threw Mickey on the bed and crawled over on top of him. Mickey wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and went to work on the button of his jeans. Pulling him down and into a kiss, Ian started pushing Mickey's shirt up. After that the two wasted no time in stripping out of their clothes and discarding them on the floor.

"Lube?" Ian asked breathlessly. Mickey nodded towards the nightstand beside his bed and Ian scrambled towards it. He grabbed the lube and a condom before crawling back to Mickey. "Turn over," he whispered in his ear and then nipped it gently. Mickey quickly flipped to his stomach and gasped once he felt a finger slip inside. Ian thrust in and out until Mickey started fucking back on his finger and he added another one.

"Fuck, Gallagher! I'm ready just get on me!" Mickey rasped out.

Ian laughed and murmured in his ear, "Pushy bottom, aren't we?" He kissed that back of Mickey's neck as he rolled the condom on. Ian started out slow until Mickey started grunting for him to go faster and harder. They reached their climax and Ian collapsed onto of Mickey.

Mickey let him lay there a few minutes before pushing him off and saying, "Damn that was good."

Ian rolled into his back and looked over to Mickey. Mickey was looking back and Ian couldn't help but smile. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," Ian said with a sheepish grin forming.

"That so?" Mickey asked, lighting a cigarette and settling back. Pulling Ian into his chest he asked, "Why'd you wait so long then?"

Ian shrugged and pressed his lips to Mickey's Adam's apple. "A good reason would be because I didn't know you were gay."

Mickey laughed as he ran a hand through Ian's hair and intertwined their fingers. "We'll do us both a favor and don't wait so long next time." Ian laughed and sank into Mickey's touch. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep, legs and sheets tangled together.

This was the start of something better then either of them had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Not sure if it's any good, (should have sent a prompt to someone more then likely) but this idea had been knocking around in my head for weeks. Anyways you can find me on tumblr @http://inside-a-writers-mind18.tumblr.com/


End file.
